The After Story
by Renkatsu
Summary: Fakir almost confesses his love to Ahiru, but the poor little duck disappers before he is given a chance. Finding out that she is in another kingdom, he leaves the town in search for her, but instead of finding Ahiru, he finds Princess Tutu. FakirxAhiru
1. Chapter 1

It had been the same thing day after day. Fakir wrote out people stories, making sure every one in the town had a nice life and Ahiru, as a duck, swimming in the lake, as usual. Fakir was always trying to write Ahiru's story, but…no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. What was keeping him from writing her story? Was it because her story was completed and he wasn't _allowed_ to add anything else, or…Or was she in another story? Had Drosslemeyer write Ahiru in another one of his tragic stories?!

"Quack" Ahiru said, startling Fakir. He was sitting on the dock, trying to write her story again, but failed. He looked down at the small duck and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Instead of talking to her as he went home, he walked home in silence.

Setting her on the couch, he sat down next to her. He was extremely stressed. What if she stayed like this forever? The knight looked down at the duck and weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ahiru. I can't write your story…I just can't do it. I think…some thing else is going on. I'm sorry" he said. The duck walked up onto his lap and sat there, looking up at him. Her eyes said what she couldn't say. They said: _Fakir, I'm happy like this. Don't try so hard._

"But, I want you back! I…" he said, almost about to confess. He had loved this little duck. She was more to him than anything! He had realized this about a week after she had turned back into a duck, permanently. Too bad he had realized it too late.

He blushed. "I…" he began once more, but when he looked down at the duck, she looked transparent. Slowly, she began to fade. "AHIRU!" he called, trying to hold her in his hands, but he couldn't grab her. What was going on?!

"DROSSLEMEYER!" he yelled, standing up once Ahiru had vanished completely. Had he done this to her; to him? Had he done this so that he, now, couldn't confess to her?

Suddenly, the area turned dark and, Fakir guessed, Drosslemeyer was going to talk to him now.

"Hohohoho…" a deep voice laughed in the distance. The sound was coming from outside. Fakir, ran outside and looked around, calling the man out.

"Hoho, Fakir. It's not what you think. I did nothing to Ahiru. Though she may be a duck, she was just an illusion." Drosslemeyer laughed.

_She was just…an illusion? Was that why I couldn't write her story,_ Fakir thought to himself.

"Is there anyway I can get her back!? Please, I…" he began, holding back threatening tears. If she was just an illusion, did that mean he could never get her back? Did that mean he loved nothing?

"Hm…yes" Drosslemeyer decided. "She lives in a kingdom far away. Why don't you go find her?" he asked, but it sounded more like a dare. But if Fakir left, he would have to give up writing for a while. He would have to leave the story where it was in this town, right now.

"I will!" Fakir decided after a few minutes of thought. He wouldn't mind leaving the town's story where it was if it meant finding her. "But tell me, is she still the same?! Is she still a duck?"

"Hohoho, I can't tell you that, I have to go now" Drosslemeyer said.

"Wait! Tell me!" Fakir demanded, but the color came back to the town; Drosslemeyer had left. "Damn it!" he cursed, going back to his house to back for his journey.

Fakir looked back at the town. Without him there, what was going to happen? Was the town going to disappear, or would time just…stop for everyone there? He hoped it was the second one.

* * *

He had been able to get a horse, a week or two amounts of food and a blanket for the travel. Who knew how long it would take to get to the next kingdom?

He let a sigh escape his lips as he turned away from the town, making his horse trot forward.

* * *

After two weeks traveling, he had not only run out of food supplies, only able to live by scavenging for food in the forest areas he was in, but he had finally found the kingdom. Surprisingly, they were having a celebration for some occasion. There were stands outside selling items, entertainers of all kinds making people laugh or clap. As he rode further into the kingdom, he had a hard time figuring out what the celebration was for. All he could hear was stuff about a festival tonight, and that the King, Queen and Princess were going to come out during the festival, but that's all he could hear.

When he tried to buy some food, he found out that they used a different system of money, but the people were more than glad to take his strange payment for some food. He guessed it was a type of metal that was only slightly valuable, since it was only able to get him some bread, and some dried meats. Either that or they had conned him out of his fair share. But right now, money didn't matter. Finding Ahiru mattered.

"Ma'am" he said, getting the lady' attention in hopes she could tell him what the festival was about, tonight. "What is so special about tonight for a festival?" he asked. The woman looked shocked, but that expression was quickly replaced by a calm look.

"Oh, so you must be a traveler" she said. Fakir thought it was quiet obvious. He did pay her with strange money. Well, it was strange to her, at least. "Well, just a few weeks ago, the princess woke up. She had been asleep for many months. And we have been preparing a festival for her." She said.

Fakir was shocked. "How many weeks ago was it?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly demanding.

"Two, why?" she asked.

"Never mind" he said. Was it a coincidence that the princess woke up when Ahiru disappeared? "What is the princess's name?" he asked.

"Tutu" she said "Princess Tutu" Fakir looked shocked. It was her, but…how? Had she turned back into Princess Tutu? This was all just too confusing to him. He needed to talk to Drosslemeyer again, but when would that be? When would he have another meeting with him?

* * *

Yup...My first story...I just lurv this couple and I thought of this over night. I hope this is good enough...I personally think it zucs, but I'll leave that up to you. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The festival was about to start, but Fakir didn't know where _to_ start. Everything was happening at once and he didn't know what to do. He had decided to get a small job while waiting for the Queen, King and Princess to come out. That was all he was here for and it wouldn't do much if he spent all his money on these foreign objects that he would never use. Though, he could but something for Ahiru. But, Ahiru was Ahiru any more. She was Princess Tutu now, not the little clumsy duck he used to know. But, did she still remember him? Why was it that while 'this' Princess Tutu was asleep while Ahiru and 'his' Princess Tutu fought to save Mytho? Was this Princess controlling the illusion duck while she slept? Did this princess think it was all just a dream or was she just as confused as him?

He let out a sigh as he carried a large wooden crate from the man's cart to his stall. This was a light job to earn some money. Again, he did no know how their money system operated, but he just did what he could earn.

When his job was over, the man paid Fakir slightly more than promised. The man thanked him for his effort to help him and such and Fakir left, holding the few coins in his hand. The main event was about to start in bit and he wanted to be in the front to see the princess's face better. Even though he waited for more than a half an hour, it was worth it. The area was packed tightly together. If he had came later, he would have been stuck in the far, far back.

First, the king came out, two knights by his side. Then the queen with one knight by hers'. Finally, the princess came out. She wasn't in the ballerina outfit he usually had seen her in, but a long white gown. But she looked…sad. He didn't like that. He wanted to jump up by her side and become her knight instead of a writer that could do nothing.

But she also looked different, and not just the clothes. Her hair was more like Ahiru's ,it wasn't short with white tips. It was long and a warm color of orange. But her skin color was more like Tutu's, which ment no freckles or overly tanned skin. This Tutu even walked with grace; she wasn't her clumsy self anymore.

Was this the same girl he fell in love with? Was she still his Ahiru even thought she looked like the combination of the two girls? Did she still act the same way?

"Greetings people of Saraocia!" the king announced loudly, cutting off Fakir's unceasing questions. "I am pleased to announce that my daughter has woken up!" And with that, the crowd brook into 'woops' and 'horahs'. The king let his daughter, Tutu, walk up to the front and he put his arm around her waist in a fatherly way. Yet, she still looked so sad. What was causing her pain and/or sadness? And she looked like she was looking for someone, too. Finally, after searching the crowd for a minute or two, the two's eyes lock and she looked happy to see him.

Weird enough, the crowd disappeared quickly. Was that all there was to the whole festival and celebration!? It just didn't make much sense to him. Did they do this every time they wanted to announce something? But the way she looked at him when their eyes met…Did that mean she remembered him? He sure hoped so, for if she didn't he would have done this all for nothing.

As he went off to find a new job for the day, hopefully to find a place to sleep, too, two knights grabbed him by the arms and lifted him off the ground.

"Oi!" he shouted, trying to get away from the two knights "Let go of me!" but the two did no respond. They just dragged him off towards the castle. No matter how hard he struggled, they just wouldn't give. Maybe this is how _real_ knights were supposed to be. No wonder he had failed Mytho as a knight.

After being dragged into the castle, a girl stood at the front as if she were waiting for him. She was still wearing now wearing a dancing outfit, now. It looked as if she were trying to recreate her outfit from her 'dreams'. But it was just plain white but with a bit of pink on it. She also wore a pink pair of en pointe toe shoes as she attempted to stand in a way that Princess Tutu would, if she were still the excellent dancer from her dreams.

Fakir just stood there, awestruck. Did that mean that she did know him if she were trying to interpret his Tutu.

"Can you…dance?" he asked.

"…No…" she said softly, walking towards Fakir, normally instead of walking on her toes, like his Tutu used to. "…but I know you from somewhere" she said "from my dreams, but tell me: where my dreams true?"

"A man came once and asked me if I wanted something to do…I was bored and I had nothing to do, so I said yes. He handed me a necklace, told me to put it on and to go to sleep and when I woke up, I woke up at an academy…" she ended, trailing off. If he knew what she was talking about, he could continue it.

"Oh…" he said. So it was all in a dream, and it was all caused by Drosslemeyer.

"And when I woke up, the necklace was gone" she explained. Fakir nodded. It was the pendant that his Tutu gave to Mytho to complete his heart. Is that how Drosslemeyer got the story started again?

So, was this still the girl he loved? Was this still his little duck?

"I…umm…do you remember about your life back as Ahiru?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah" she said with a smile, the first smile he had seen her use as a actual person, but he still wished he could see it on Ahiru, even though he knew it was the same person.

"Fakir?" she asked, taking a step towards him, she was really close to him now and he blushed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you" she said, grabbing his hands in hers and she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, the confession and kiss surprised Fakir, but when she pulled back he pulled her back into a hug, softly resting his head on her soft, orange hair. He wanted to confess to her right now, too, but when he opened his mouth to say so, but, right when everything was going good for him, everything went dark again and he heard that horrid laughter.

"Hohoho, Fakir, are you going to confess?" the old, gray haired man laughed, hidden in the darkest shadows.

"I was before you interrupted, but I have a few questions for you!" Fakir yelled, then looking down at the frozen Tutu. "Is this still…my Ahiru?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked, laughing.

"She just seems a bit different…I want to know, is this still the girl that was…Ahiru?" Fakir asked, surprised that he was confiding to this old man.

"Maybe she is a different girl" Drosslemeyer laughed. Fakir scowled. He didn't like this, but was there something else this man was planning? Finally, the room lightened up and time began again.

"I…" he said, finally able to confess, but did he want to now? Did he want to confess to this girl? Was she even his Ahiru, _his_ Tutu? He wasn't sure anymore, and all because Drosslemeyer decided to come up just then. Was this idea of having some fun after his story was complete? "I…want to get to know this you first…" he said.

"But…" she began, looking up at Fakir with teary eyes. This must be hard on her, to finally confess something, after not being able to confess to Mytho when she was his Tutu and then to be put off.

"I'm not turning you down, moron" he said. He could see a small smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I just want to get to know _you_ better" he said. Then, he took her hand and, even though she couldn't dance anymore, he danced with her, helping her along. She tried to dance with him, only knowing a few things from her dreams, unlike Ahiru or his Tutu.

"May I call you Ahiru?" he asked, lowering her down to the ground, his hands holding her up. She nodded.

"I'm still the same girl as Ahiru" Tutu explained as she danced with Fakir. "But…I'm also Tutu," she said as he pulled her back up. She enjoyed dancing with him. Right now, she remembered when she and Fakir were dancing in the lake of despair, but then, she hadn't have time to enjoy it. Then, she was worried for Mytho, but now, she didn't have to worry about anything. She wasn't in one of Drosslemeyer's stories.

"Are you still clumsy?" he asked with a smile, holding Tutu close to him. She giggled and told him, 'sometimes'. He chuckled softly to himself. Finally, when the dance was done, he let go of her. She just looked up at him with a smile.

"I…" he began once more, but he still couldn't bring himself to say it. She was his Ahiru. In her dreams, she controlled the little duck, but she was still the person that was Ahiru. One again, he pulled her into a hug. "I…l-"

"Daughter!" The king gawked as he came in to see his daughter being hugged by someone he never seen, nor heard of before. Fakir quickly, he let go of Tutu and stared at the king as he whisked away his girl.

"Stay away from my daughter" the king said, glaring back at Fakir.

* * *

Sorry it's so short...writers block


	4. Chapter 4

After being told to stay away from Ahiru, the knights tossed Fakir out of the castle. On the stone steps, he looked up at the towering castle, as if he was trying to figure out what room she lived in, but there were so many windows and towers and, possibly, hundreds of rooms in the castle. He stood up and dusted off the seat of his pants before walking down the steps to the town below. Because the knights had dragged him off, he hadn't the time to search for a place to stay.

_I guess I'm sleeping outside, again…_ he thought to himself as he walked all the way across the town to find his horse right where he had left it; behind a house, near a small patch of woods. Pulling the blanket off of his horse, he let himself fall onto the ground and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, around six in the morning, Fakir awoke to horns blasting. He jumped up instantly and looked around him, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Getting up, he ran over to the road closest to him, still searching for the source of the noise. Then, he began to run down the road; the sound was getting louder. He skidded to a halt when he reached the same place he had been last night for the festival.

There, he saw the king and Ahiru. When the horns silenced their instruments, the king began to speak.

"As of today, I am proud to announce that Princess Tutu is engaged to the prince of the kingdom Arimana!" he said, half-hugging her like yesterday. Fakir stood there petrified. Ahriu was…getting married? Did she not love him like she told him last night, or was it all just something she decided to do to have some fun before she went off and got married.

Fakir felt confused and angry at the same time. At first, he began to trot off back to his horse, but as he neared his horse, he slowed down. What if it wasn't Ahiru's decision to go off and get married? What if it was an arranged marriage? If so, what could a former knight like him do about that?

He kicked a rock as he kept walking. Looking back, he saw Ahiru's eyes following him. She looked at him sadly, as if it were she was trying to tell him that she was sorry. That look made his stomach flip, but what was she sorry for? Was she sorry for not telling him that she really loved someone else, or that she didn't get the time to tell him that she was arranged in a marriage?

Back where his horse was, he quickly folded up his blanket and draped it over the saddle before mounting his horse as he rode it back out. As he rode his horse down the rode, about to travel back to town, even if he didn't have the needed supplies he heard one more thing. The king announced something about a ball.

"A…ball?" Fakir repeated to himself. Maybe he could wish her to be happy and to say good-bye. "Huh, Fakir, watch what you think. You're sounding sappy" he said to himself with a soft chuckle, deciding to listen to the king a little while longer.

The king spoke of that everyone was invited and that it was tonight, but that they must wear their best clothes. Fakir sighed. He traveled light with only a bit of money and some food. He didn't bring any dress clothes. How would he know that he needed to bring dress clothes? Did that now mean that he couldn't say good-bye to Ahiru? No, he'd find a way even if it meant sneaking into the ball.

Fakir stood at the bottom of the stairs to the castle. Now, the problem was getting in. Many people, and couple, walked up the stairs to the castle in their fancy dress clothes. Unfortunately, his clothes made him stick out like a sore thumb. Probably, one of the only ways he'd get in was if Drosslemeyer came in and stopped time. Then, he could go and run past everyone. But counting on that was next to impossible. He needed a different plan.

Running though the shadows of trees, bushes and walls, Fakir quickly found himself in a garden that had a side entrance to the castle. And by the sound of it, it was very close to the ball room. As he neared the entrance, the songs grew louder. But, before he could get any closer, he saw Ahiru in the corner of his eye. He whipped around to make sure it was her. It was!

But before he could take one step closer, he saw another person walk up to her and Fakir quickly hid behind a shrub close to the two as he listened in on their conversation.

"By why won't you marry me?" the male asked.

"I know I should and that it's the best for the kingdom, but I…I love someone else" Ahiru said.

"But…" the male said, not able to say anything else. Fakir didn't care about the male at the moment, though. He focused more on Ahiru's dress. It was beautiful on her; a long, silver-y white dress.

"I'll be back" the male said, his voice layered with obvious rejection. Fakir took this as his chance to say good-bye to his Ahiru. Quickly, he ran towards the girl. Alas, she didn't notice him until he stood directly in front of her.

"Fakir?" she asked, looking up at him with her large, blue eyes. Fakir swallowed loudly as he looked at her.

"Ahiru, I…I came to say…" he began. What did he come to say? He had somehow forgotten. Then, a thought came to mind. "Ahiru, I love you", Fakir was finally to say. This time Drosslemeyer didn't come in or Ahiru's 'father' come in and shoo him away.

Without warning, Ahiru pulled the boy into a hug. Startled at first, Fakir just stared down at the girl before wrapping his arms around the girl. The two stood there like that, just enjoying each other's company, but both knew one thing: This wasn't going to last long. It was the truth and there was no use hiding it.

As expected, the boy from before, along with Ahiru's father came into the gardens. The two stood there, shocked by the sight. But the king's expression quickly turned into anger.

"How dare you!" the king shouted. "I thought I sent you away!" he yelled. Fakir thought it was stupid. Just because you threw someone out the castle doesn't mean you can come back when _invited._

"I was just saying good-bye!" Fakir shouted back as he let go of Ahiru and began to walk off. Then, he felt a tug on his hand. Turning around, it was Ahiru. Something in her eyes plead from him not to leave her and for some reason, he knew what she was thinking. She wanted to run away. Fakir gave her a reassuring smile before looking up at the two other males by the entrance.

"Come on!" he said, pulling Ahiru along as he ran off, the girl trailing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long –and slightly dangerous- journey, the two finally reached Kinkan. Their hand holding one another's, their fingers locked. They looked slightly dirty, but that was to be expected. Their entire journey back was, well, hard. Fakir ended up forgetting his horse _and_ supplies back at Saraocia. They had to sleep on the ground. And, well, for Ahiru to run a bit faster at times, they had to rip her dress a bit. So, torn clothes and covered in dirt from head to toe, the two walked back into town. A warm feeling had hit them. The smell of fresh baked foods wavered in the air.

Ahiru sighed, relieved. She may have loved Saraocia, her father and everyone else but…she loved Fakir more. And who was to keep her from true happiness? It didn't seem fair to do so, especially to her who had gone through so much as…as…the old Ahiru? No! She was still Ahiru, even if she was also still Tutu… She shook her head. Nothing seemed to make any sense! Then again, had anything made sense to begin with? Being a duck? The monster raven? Drosslemeyer? Nothing ever had seemed right. Her grip on Fakir's hand tightened slightly, but he seemed to notice.

"Ahiru? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. He noticed Ahiru had some odd look on her face. It looked sad, angry and…confused all at the same time. He wondered how that was possible. But then again, possible? Impossible? In Kinkan, there was no difference. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. She looked up and smiled back.

"Yeah. Just thinking," she said. No one was out and about on the streets. She wondered why. Maybe it was Sunday. She looked towards the Church. Nothing there. Maybe it wasn't Sunday. She shrugged and turned back to Fakir. "So…where to now?" she asked. To his house? To the academy? Where was going to live? Where? And what would she do now? She really didn't know what to do…

"I don't know, really. How about we go back to my place to get some better clothes before we do anything else," he said, nodding towards their clothes, ripped, stained, etc.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good to me," she chimed with a bright smile. Fakir blushed and turned his head. Despite already telling her he loved her, some things would still probably get to him. This would still be one of them.

The two walked back to Fakir's place. The same small hut where Fakir, when Ahiru was a duck, lived and so on. They entered and Fakir went to his room, grabbed a large shirt and a pair of shorts and tossed it towards Ahiru.

"Well get you something else, but later. That should fit," he said as he walked off to change himself.

"And why wouldn't it!?" she called back, her face turning beet red. She could hear Fakir chuckle and her face returned to normal as she smiled shyly, looking down at the clothes. Grabbing the clothes, she walked into a spare room and changed, tossing the ripped dress aside. Hopefully they could burn it or something. She just kind of wanted to forget about her life as a "princess". It seemed too much like a fairy tale and Ahiru just wanted to live a true life. Not one with two (or three, depending on how you look at it) lives.

The two returning to the small main room. The two basically stood there in a awkward silence.

"Uh…what now?" Ahiru asked innocently.

"We could go out to the docks," Fakir said with a slight blush. Noticing the blush, Ahiru smiled as if for a cover up for a laugh.

"Fine," Ahiru chimed. "We can go," she said as she began to skip off towards the lake. Ah. Such pleasant memories living here as a duck. They were so…peaceful. So calm; relaxing. Arriving at the docks, Ahiru took a seat, letting her feet dangle just over the water's edge. Having skipped the way here, she arrived a bit faster than Fakir had. She turned her head to see Fakir taking his sweet time. Soon, he sat next to her. His hand slid towards her, locking his fingers with hers. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed with a smile, resting his own head on hers. Her salmon hair felt soft against his cheek.

Then, without warning, a man ran up to the lovely couple. He seemed distressed, panicked. The two looked at him with concern. He huffed and puffed, obviously not used to long runs.

"I…*huff*…need to…*pant*…to tell you….*huff*…we're under attack. A neighboring kingdom is attacking!


	6. Chapter 6

"You're positive she went here? Tell me the truth solider."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness. Followed her and the young man."

"Dismissed. Now…advisor, tell me what to do next."

"Hohoho…"

* * *

"What?!" Ahiru squawked rather loudly. It reminded her of the times she'd quack just before turning into a duck. Ahiru braced herself for a transformation. Nothing happened. Wait, she thought, I'm not a duck anymore. She noticed that Fakir and the other man stared at her. It was just then she realized her arms where crossed over her face, a defensive position. Habit, she guessed. Putting her arms back by her side, she stood up.

A neighboring kingdom was attacking? She had to guess it was her father's works. He must have guessed that they path she and Fakir had began to travel was the on towards Kinkan. Or maybe something that Fakir left back at Saraocia. It sent a chill up her spine. Did her father really want her _that_ much? Ahiru hugged herself with her arms and sighed. If it was a war her father wanted, it was a war he was going to get. She lived a horrible life already. She just wanted to live with Fakir. Live a normal life. One without any princesses and magic. One where she could be Ahiru. Not Princess Tutu, of either life.

Ahiru felt Fakir's arm wrap around her waist. He spoke softly and gently into her ear: "Ahiru. We should go." She looked up at him, slightly confused. Go where? Go help fight? Run away? Her confused look told him everything and he sighed from frustration. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I-I guess…I want to…" What did she want to do? She may want to stay with Fakir- something she knew her father wouldn't live with knowing- but she didn't want to fight her father. Then again, was he really her father? She spent so much time as a duck in Kinkan, not knowing she had a father or anything! Heck, she didn't even remember most of her life as this "Princess Tutu" over in Saraocia. Why was that? If that was her true self, then wouldn't she remember it? Why? Why. "I want to fight," she told Fakir. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be here. Her "father" didn't matter. Fakir did. She loved _Fakir._ She loved him.

"Alright," Fakir said. He turned to the man. "Now what do we do?" he asked the man rather sternly, scowling slightly. Fakir didn't like the idea of fighting. He wanted to keep Ahiru safe, out of danger.

"W-Well, if you're going to fight, we're gathering in the town square. S-see you there!" he said as he ran off, probably to tell more people of the attack. Ahiru looked up at Fakir, Fakir looking back down at her.

"We should go now," Ahiru said, taking the lead and beginning to walk off first.

"No, Ahiru, wait…please," Fakir said. He had grabbed her hand to stop her. It worked. She turned around to see Fakir's head hanging shamefully. "Please…I just want to say, if you really mean getting into this…this war…

"I mean, I know what you must be feeling. Trust me. It's human to want to fight back, just promise me…promise me you won't do anything to get yourself unless you can prevent it. Please?" Ahiru leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He looked up to see her smile. Her cute little smile.

"I promise, Fakir," she said. Her voice, it sounded proud. He lifted his head up and smiled.

* * *

At the town hall, many _men_ crowded the area. Ahiru was pretty sure that she was the only _girl_ here. That was, unless Autor was planning on helping out with the war. Other than that, Ahiru felt a bit out of place and strange, but felt relieved that no one was staring at her and it gave her a small sense of relief.

Finally, someone called this bumbled mess to order with just her voice. Ahiru turned her head to see Rue. Actually, not just Rue. It was also Mytho up there on a stage. Ahiru hadn't remembered a stage in the town hall when she was…her former self? Maybe they added it just for this event, but that didn't really matter.

"I said, hello?!" Rue shouted over the crowd. Rue didn't look like she was in such a good mood. Ahiru wondered why. Mytho, on the other hand, was utterly calm, but that didn't seem to affect Rue much. Ahiru smiled at the sight, thinking it was slightly funny. She wondered how the two would react to find her like…this. Not really Ahiru. Not really Tutu, or the other Tutu. But she doubted they knew about the _other_ Tutu.

So, after Rue had shouted, the crowd seemed to be a bit more orderly and calm. Then Mytho stepped forward.

"Good evening everyone," Mytho said. "I'm quiet sure you know about the attack on us, now. Though the other kingdom has yet to attack up, I want us to be ready for it. We will need all of your help. Hopefully, I'll be able to solve this before any conflict." Ahiru could hear some kind of groan from some of the men here. Did they want a war? Or did the just want some action? Wasn't the monster Raven enough for them? Well, Kinkan was sort of…actionless, but that's what made the place so peaceful. So nice to stay. Unlike Saraocia. Saraocia always had some conflict, but she now thought she knew why. Because the rulers there in Saraocia in were so…egotistical.

Ahiru smiled at Mytho's words. They were soothing and Rue had smiled too. Oh how she missed seeing the two. The two just looked so cute together. So happy together, like they completed each other.

Mytho dismissed the crowd and the men went back to their homes or wherever else they lived. Ahiru and Fakir, though, stayed. Ahiru wanted to talk to Rue. Fakir, though, just stuck with Ahiru. He knew Ahiru wanted to get some things done since she was a human again. Not a duck. Rue and Ahiru had been "kind-of" friends before. Like before Rue knew she was the raven's daughter. And then after…? Not all that much. He knew Ahiru would be glad to talk to Rue again.

Ahiru took a step forward, but Rue seemed to notice Ahiru before the salmon haired-girl could take one more step. Rue ran of stage and basically threw herself at Ahiru.

"Oh! Ahiru! I've missed you so much! How did you…I mean, did you? Or did Drosslemeyer…Ahiru, I want to know every thing." Ahiru felt shocked at first, hearing so much concern from Rue. Maybe being with Mytho helped Rue a bit be a bit more selfless? Ahiru liked Rue like this. Ahiru smiled, hugging her friend. While hugging her school friend, she saw Mytho come down towards Fakir.

"Hi Fakir. I see Ahiru is back and well. Do I want to know the story?" Mytho asked Fakir. Fakir smiled and nodded. Though it took a while, Fakir managed to tell Mytho the story, summed up.

"So…to put it straight, Ahiru is still Ahiru, but just a bit different? Awe poo, I liked it when Ahiru was clumsy," Rue said with a pout. The clumsy Ahiru was so funny, it made her smile. Now Ahiru was graceful and her hair was short, like Tutu's. Rue had liked it longer, in the braid. It had been like Ahiru's trademark.

"I guess you could say that," Ahiru said with an aqward smile, tugging on the rim of the teeshirt.

"Well, I'll have to be going. A lot of work, you know," Mytho said. Ahiru and Fakir said their good byes and began their walk back to Fakir's place by the lake. Back at the dock, where they were before disturbed, Fakir and Ahiru sat. Her first day back. Truly, she never imagined it like this. It actually felt pretty bad thinking that she might be the cause to Mytho's troubles and concerns for the town.

The two sat on the dock as before, though Ahiru now had thoughts lingering in her head. Fakir, noticing her troubled look wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The two sat there in silence, Ahiru thinking and pondering on her thoughts. Then, right after the sunset, the two walked back to the house. The silence had lasted so long. Finally, Fakir broke the silence.

"Ahiru, is there something troubling you?" he asked, sounding concerned. Ahiru must be really lost in her thoughts to not have talked in such a long time.

"Uh…no. I just think I have to sleep on it for a while," she said. Later, the two got into some sleepable wear. Ahiru wearing the same teeshirt. Fakir wearing a pair of sweats and a spare shirt. The two, though, not having extra beds, slept in the same bed. They were together, right? Well, Fakir was the only one that seemed to care. His face looked red as the two slipped into bed. Ahiru on the other hand, had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't seem to notice.

Finally, after a time, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

"Uhh…" Ahiru felt tired, sore and cold. She looked around. It was completely dark. Next to her though, she could see Fakir tied in a chair. He looked bruised and beaten. Badly. She tried to move her hands and felt a cold rope binding her wrists together.

"Hohoho…" a voice called out in the dark. Ahiru squinted. She couldn't see anything. "So we meet again, Ahiru."

"Drosslemeyer!"

* * *

Wow! I had so much fine writing this chapter, though nothing really happened. I seriously cound't stop writing this! So fun~! Uh, I'll make up action i the next chapter 'cause nothing good happened in this one. heehee, a lot more action. Nothing _dirty_ though. I don't go there.

Dude, I'm planning on drawing something, like a scene from this and show you guys and what not. If you guys want to do the same, send me a note and the link. I'd like to see. anyone that does, though, gets a preview of my next chapter. So...yeah.

3 Katsu


End file.
